Peythice Dekshal
Peythice Dekshal was a Jedi that fought in the Great Galactic War. He was the father of Brancerro and Ushmead and was the former CEO of the company that would become the Republica Centurii. He was born to a family on Alderaan, but left it to create a Company. When it was discovered he had the force, he went to train as a Jedi on Coruscant. The Great Galactic War Peythice Dekshal was a Jedi master that fought in many battles during the Great Galactic War. His main battles were against the forces of a Sith Lord named Darth Ofaxsacspl. He and his apprentice, a Trandoshan Jedi named Master Nirst, would do much to foil the plots of Ofaxsacspl, but the Sith proved to be too powerful for them. Peythice was captured and tortured. His mind would be incredibly broken, and it would drive him to madness. He would also be possessed by the Sith that would later lead a large cult. Under the possession of Ofaxsacspl, Peythice Dekshal would slaughter many Jedi during the Sacking of Coruscant. He would only be stopped when Master Nirst knocked him out. He was then brought to Alderaan, where he is kept to keep him in a peaceful place to keep him calm. Post-Galactic War Alderaan would suffer through a large civil war, and this would cause them to forget about Peythice. He snuck off, making his way to the home of his son, Brancerro, on Coruscant. Coruscant Peythice Dekshal would sit on the balcony, and his son would be too afraid to approach his father, instead leaving the old man to camp out there with a Massassi that he had picked up somewhere. Screenshot_2016-06-12_10_50_38_863323.jpg|Peythice and the Massassi Screenshot_2016-06-16_20_46_37_718204.jpg|Heromercer and Grand Admiral Soundblaster|link=Heromercer|linktext=learn about Heromercer Screenshot_2016-06-16_22_04_15_019751.jpg|Peythice fighting the Grand Admiral|link=Soundblaster|linktext=learn about Soundblaster clones Screenshot_2016-06-16_22_20_35_505639.jpg|Brancerro kicking out the Imperatrix Centurii|link=Brancerro|linktext=learn about Brancerro That's when the Imperatrix Centurii showed up. Grand Admiral Soundblaster and Captain Heromercer would arrive, unaware of Peythice's relationship to Brancerro, as Riviembis had kept the last name of Brancerro and Ushmead secret. They would fight him and the Massassi, Soundblaster accidentally calling an orbital strike on a nearby apartment that happened to have a large amount of Senators in it. Peythice fled to inside, and was not chased in because Brancerro would stop the Centurii, forcing them to leave. Brancerro would become a Senator after this, managing to take the spots of one of the ones that died in the orbital strike. Alderaan Brancerro wouldn't even go near his father, instead calling on Master Nirst to take the insane Peythice back to Alderaan. He would listen, and Peythice would go back to meditating. He would also mention hearing his voice again, and Brancerro would know exactly what this meant. Ofaxsacspl was talking to his father again. Peythice would be involved as the second step in Tectton's master plan to destroy the Centurii, merely providing a riddle to the Centurii members that found him on Alderaan. He would then go back to a life of meditating, although he still heard Ofaxsacspl. It is unknown what he was like after the destruction of Ofaxsacspl's and Szallath's spirit at the hands of Tre'lod'invar and Beyiw. Category:Character